Characters
by MoonfangOfHowlPack
Summary: These are just the character to my story 'Blood of the Tiger'. I've got 3 chapters, and they are uploaded!
1. ThunderClan

Blood of the Tiger

Blood of the Tiger

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy **Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

**Warriors**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Graystripe- long-haired tabby tom

Apprentice, Bloodpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderspirit- gray tabby she-cat

Honeypelt- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypettal- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionclaw- golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf- black she-cat

**Apprentices**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Moonpaw- solid black she-cat with one brown eye and one yellow eye

Sunpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Willowpaw- brown and gray tabby she-cat

Bloodpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark red eyes

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Crowpaw- black tom cat

**Queens**

Brook where small fish swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing water, mother of Stormfur's kits

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from horse place, mother of Spiderleg's kits

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits

**Elders**

Longtail- pale tabby with dark black stripes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Kits**

Cloud of Clear Day (Cloud) - small creamy gray she-cat

Raven of Dark Sky (Raven) - strong black tom cat with blue eyes

Snowkit- pure white she-cat; green eyes

Mosskit- gray she-cat

Dawnkit- ginger colored tom with brown eyes

Whitekit- gray she-cat with white paws and black eyes


	2. HowlPack

HowlPack

HowlPack

**Alpha Female:** _Moonfang_- black she-wolf with one yellow eye (left) and one brown eye (right); has a large moon shaped scar over left eye

**Short Fur: **_Lunacoat + Wavecoat_

**Alpha Male:** _Stormfang_- dark brown male wolf with chocolate brown eyes

**Mate:**_ Bluesun_

**Short Fur: **_Magiccoat + Wavecoat_

**Second in command:** _Firestorm- _tortoiseshell she-wolf with fiery red eyes

**Short Fur: **_Silvercoat_

**Medical Wolf- **_Bloodfur-_red she-wolf with yellow eyes

**Hunters:**

_Emeraldeyes_- bright gray she-wolf with emerald green eyes

**Short Fur: **_Thundercoat_

_Bluesun_- dark blue male wolf with a bright stripe of blue running down his back; green eyes

**Mate:** _Stormfang_

**Short Fur: **_Oceancoat_

_Snowflake_- snow white she-wolf with bright blue eyes

**Mate:** _Raindrop_

**Short Fur: **_Lightcoat_

_Raindrop_- black tabby male wolf

**Mate:** _Snowflake_

**Short Fur: **_Soulcoat_

_Dawnwolf-_ black male wolf with brown underbelly

**Short Fur: **_Mooncoat_

_Cinderflame-_ crystal blue she-wolf with darker blue markings; green eyes

**Short Fur: **_Bluecoat_

**Short Furs:**

_Thundercoat_- yellow male wolf with ginger eyes

_Silvercoat_- silver-gray she-wolf

_Bluecoat- _blue male wolf with a bright stripe of blue running down his back

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Lightcoat-_ white she-wolf

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Lunacoat-_ bright blue-purple she-wolf

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Magiccoat-_ bright blue and green she-wolf with bright green eyes

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Soulcoat-_ dark gray she-wolf with black eyes

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Wavecoat-_ bright brown male wolf with bright blue eyes

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Mooncoat-_ bright gray she-wolf with one yellow eye and one brown eye

**Mother:** _Emeraldeyes_ / **Father:** _Bluesun_

_Oceancoat- _sea green she-wolf with brown eyes

**Old Ones:**

_Tinfur- _gray she-wolf with old brown eyes

_Mindfreeze- _bluish male wolf


End file.
